fwcfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Past Gredunza Champions
The following is a list of winners of the Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza belt. As time progresses, this list will be updated regularly. List in historical order 2011 08/29/11 - Dougie AXP 08/30/11 - Dougie AXP (2) 09/05/11 - FirstNationalBastard 09/12/11 - FirstNationalBastard (2) 09/18/11 - Leader O'Cola 09/19/11 - Master P but not that one 09/26/11 - Teh-Yak 10/02/11 - Jim from Saint Paul 10/03/11 - nyrkah1 10/10/11 - nyrkah1 (2) 10/17/11 - Not Eric 10/23/11 - Dougie AXP (3) 10/24/11 - hobblekitty 10/31/11 - HodieTeck 11/07/11 - Eddie T. Head 11/14/11 - silgryphon 11/20/11 - (1004) LegacyDL 11/20/11 - (2008) Verbaltoxin 11/21/11 - Dumb-Ass-Monkey 11/28/11 - Jim from Saint Paul (2) 11/29/11 - Jim from Saint Paul (3) 12/05/11 - Verbaltoxin (2) 12/12/11 - DaFlava737 12/18/11 - Eddie T. Head (2) 12/19/11 - nyrkah1 (3) 12/26/11 - Jim from Saint Paul (4) 2012 01/02/12 - (1004) silgryphon (2) 01/02/12 - (2008) Ed Becker 01/09/12 - MagSeven 01/16/12 - No Line For Beer 01/23/12 - silgryphon (3) 01/29/12 - (1004) nyrkah1 (4) 01/29/12 - (2008) Dougie AXP (4) 01/30/12 - nyrkah1 (5) 02/06/12 - (1004) Igor Jakovsky 02/09/12 - (2008) SharkTrager 02/13/12 - (1004) nyrkah1 (6) 02/14/12 - (2008) SharkTrager (2) 02/19/12 - FirstNationalBastard (3) 02/20/12 - (1004) Dr J Zoidberg 02/21/12 - (2008) FirstNationalBastard (4) 02/27/12 - (1004) nyrkah1 (7) 03/01/12 - (2008) FirstNationalBastard (5) 03/05/12 - Fisty Bum (1004) 03/06/12 - *TITLE VACATED* by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney due to the inconclusive nature of the finish of the bout 03/07/12 - (2008) Shark Trager (3) 03/12/12 - (1004) one of those 03/15/12 - (2008) P-Money All $tar 03/19/12 - Russ Feingold's Brass Balls 03/26/12 - nyrkah1 (8) 04/01/12 - (1004) NotEric (2) 04/01/12 - (2008) Grand_Moff_Joseph 04/01/12 - (3012) nyrkah1 (9) 04/02/12 - (4016) FinFangFark 04/02/12 - (1004) TheManofPA 04/02/12 - (2008) slamjack 04/09/12 - Belt is declared VACANT after reigning champion slamjack (2) retains his belt with post 1004, but tosses it in a river due to the sheer horribleness that was the 04/09/12 RAW 04/12/12 - Ed Becker (2) 04/16/12 - HeartBurnKid 04/23/12 - nyrkah1 (10) 04/29/12 - (1004) Sbdolan 04/29/12 - (2008) Botch 04/30/12 - slamjack (3) 05/07/12 - lurch_E_bean was awarded title by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney due to simultaneous posting with an intentional botcher. 05/14/12 - Vince Russo Botch 05/20/12 - (1004) FirstNationalBastard (6) 05/20/12 - (2008) SharkTrager (4) and slamjack (4) retroactively declared co-holders of the Gredunza since records from this era are spotty, at best. 05/21/12 - Fisty Bum (2) 05/28/12 - Moodybastard 06/04/12 - Dougie AXP (5) 06/10/12 - FirstNationalBastard (Rare TNA Gredunza) (7) 06/11/12 - (1004) Jonny Chimpo 06/14/12 - (2008) Representative of the unwashed masses 06/17/12 - Jonny Chimpo (2) 06/18/12 - (1004) Botch 06/18/12 - (2008) Grand_Moff_Joseph (2008) (2) 06/25/12 - tbaughm 07/02/12 - Slamjack (5) was awarded the Gredunza this night by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney. Even though he only posted a Reverse Arquette, the matter of missing posts and unsure postcounts from many because of the missing posts means that a Reverse Arquette was good enough to get the Gredunza. 07/03/12 - FirstNationalBastard (final Gredunza before the split) (8) 07/09/12 - P-Money All $tar (2) 07/15/12 - Jim from Saint Paul (5) 07/16/12 - ShiningWizard 07/23/12 - (1004) eddievercetti 07/23/12 - (2008) Botch 07/30/12 - ShiningWizard (2) 08/07/12 - FinFangFark (2) 08/13/12 - botch 08/19/12 - On the first anniversary of the founding of the Gredunza title at Summerslam 2011, the thread could not even make it to 1,004 posts. 08/20/12 - eddievercetti (2) 08/27/12 - FirstNationalBastard (9) 09/03/12 - Rhames 09/10/12 - Lawler Gredunza. No title defense. 09/16/12 - DeusFlac 09/17/12 - ShiningWizard (3) 09/24/12 - irishman4 10/03/12 - silgryphon (4) 10/08/12 - The_Y2P_Problem 10/15/12 - LoR75 10/24/12 - FirstNationalBastard (10) 10/29/12 - tbaughm (2) 11/12/12 - Jim from Saint Paul (6) 11/18/12 - nathanjr 11/19/12 - LoR75 (2) 11/26/12 - botch 12/03/12 - Tenor Reaper 12/10/12 - nathanjr (2) 12/16/12 - robsul82 12/17/12 - (1004) ShiningWizard (4) 12/17/12 - (2008) nathanjr (3) 2013 01/07/13 - Moodybastard (2) 01/14/13 - silgryphon (5) 01/21/13 - FinFangFark (3) 01/27/13 - (1004) botch 01/27/13 - (2008) LucklessWonder 01/28/13 - eddievercetti (3) 02/04/13 - TheManofPA (2) 02/11/13 - tbaughm (3) 02/17/13 - botch 02/18/13 - Igor Jakovsky (2) 02/25/13 - (1004) FinFangFark (4) 02/25/13 - (2008) tbaughm (4) 03/04/13 - The Inspector 03/11/13 - Fisty Bum (3) 03/18/13 - Shady_Short_Busser 03/25/13 - The_Y2P_Problem (2) 04/01/13 - Shady_Short_Busser (2) 04/07/13 - botch (1,004, 2008, 3012) 04/08/13 - (1004) PistolGripPump 04/08/13 - (2008) tbaughm (5) 04/15/13 - eddievercetti (4) 04/22/13 - my lip balm addiction 04/29/13 - hachimaki2234 05/06/13 - The Bestest 05/13/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (3) 05/19/13 - Earguy 05/20/13 - Earguy (2) 05/27/13 - (1004) Grand_Moff_Joseph (4) 05/27/13 - (2008) ShiningWizard (5) 06/03/13 - TheManofPA (3) 06/10/13 - ShiningWizard (6) 06/16/13 - Dougie AXP (6) 06/17/13 - (1004) nathanjr (4) 06/17/13 - (2008) ShiningWizard (7) 06/24/13 - TheManofPA (4) 07/01/13 - Jetskimoo 07/08/13 - (1004) hachimaki2234 (2) 07/08/13 - (2008) my lip balm addiction (2) 07/14/13 - (1004) Jonny Chimpo (3) 07/14/13 - (2008) tbaughm (6) 07/15/13 - (1004) silgryphon (6) 07/16/13 - (2008) Captain Steroid 07/22/13 - Jetskimoo (2) 07/29/13 - Polartank13 08/05/13 - irishman4 (2) 08/12/13 - machoprogrammer 08/18/13 - (1004) silgryphon (7) 08/18/13 - (2008) nathanjr (5) 08/19/13 - (1004) ShiningWizard (8) 08/19/13 - (2008) botch 08/26/13 - (1004) silgryphon (8) 08/27/13 - (2008) IAmTheTagTeamChampions 09/02/13 - ShiningWizard (9) 09/09/13 - nathanjr (6) 09/15/13 - botch 09/16/13 - TheManOfPa (5) has post 1004, but title is held in abeyance due to a fast count. 09/23/13 - ShiningWizard (10) 09/30/13 - Cheesdog 10/06/13 - sallyjuneabigailmay 10/07/13 - machoprogrammer (2) 10/14/13 - ShiningWizard (11) 10/21/13 - FirstNationalBastard (11) 10/27/13 - FirstNationalBastard (12) 10/28/13 - natural316 11/04/13 - machoprogrammer (3) 11/11/13 - tbaughm (7) 11/18/13 - nathanjr (7) 11/24/13 - FirstNationalBastard (13) 11/25/13 - Mztlplx 12/02/13 - BATMANATEE 12/09/13 - (1004) FinFangFark (5) 12/10/13 - (2008) IAmTheTagTeamChampions (2) 12/15/13 - FirstNationalBastard (14) 12/16/13 - ShiningWizard (12) 12/24/13 - FirstNationalBastard (15) 12/30/13 - That guy on the bike 2014 01/07/14 - Mztlplx (2) 01/13/14 - silgryphon (9) 01/20/14 - Jetskimoo (3) 01/26/14 - silgryphon (10) 01/26/14 - (2008) blueorangefyre 01/27/14 - ShiningWizard (13) 02/03/14 - ShiningWizard (14) 02/10/14 - The_Y2P_Problem (3) 02/17/14 - MagSeven (2) 02/23/14 - TheManofPA (6) 02/24/14 - Igor Jakovski (3) 03/03/14 - (1004) botch 03/03/14 - (2008) falcon176 03/10/14 - my lip balm addiction (3) 03/17/14 - ShiningWizard (15) 03/24/14 - No Line For Beer (2) 03/31/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (5) 04/05/14 - DrunkenGator 04/06/14 - (1004) nathanjr (8) 04/06/14 - (2008) ShiningWizard (16) 04/06/14 - (3012) Gunny Highway 04/06/14 - (4016) Earguy (3) 04/07/14 - (1004) botch 04/07/14 - (2008) nathanjr (9) 04/14/14 - (1004) Igor Jakovski (4) 04/15/14 - (2008) ShiningWizard (17) 04/21/14 - natural316 (2) 04/28/14 - (1004) FetusAGoGo 04/28/14 - (2008) clintster 05/04/14 - ShiningWizard (18) 05/04/14 - FirstNationalBastard (16) 05/12/14 - my lip balm addiction (4) 05/12/14 - tbaughm (8) 05/19/14 - That guy on the bike (2) 05/26/14 - That guy on the bike (3) List of Gredunza champions by number of wins 18 wins : ShiningWizard 16 wins : FirstNationalBastard 10 wins : nyrkah1 : silgryphon 9 wins : nathanjr 8 wins : tbaughm 6 wins : DougieAXP : Jim from Saint Paul : TheManofPA 5 wins : Grand_Moff_Joseph : FinFangFark : slamjack 4 wins : eddievercetti : SharkTrager : my lip balm addiction 3 wins : Fisty Bum : Jonny Chimpo : The_Y2P_Problem : Earguy : Jetskimoo : machoprogrammer : That guy on the bike 2 wins : Not Eric : Eddie T. Head : verbaltoxin : Ed Becker : MagSeven : No Line For Beer : Igor Jakovsky : P-Money All $tar : Moodybastard : irishman4 : LoR75 : Shady_Short_Busser : hachimaki2234 : IAmTheTagTeamChampions : natural316 : Mztlplx 1 win : Leader O'Cola : Master P but not that one : Teh-Yak : hobblekitty : HodieTeck : LegacyDL : Dumb-Ass-Monkey : DaFlava737 : Dr J Zoidberg : one of those : Russ Feingold's Brass Balls : HeartBurnKid : Sbdolan : lurch_E_bean : Representative of the unwashed masses : Rhames : DeusFlac : Tenor Reaper : robsul82 : LucklessWonder : The Inspector : PistolGripPump : The Bestest : Captain Steroid : Polartank13 : Cheesdog : sallyjuneabigailmay : BATMANATEE : That guy on the bike : blueorangefyre : falcon176 : DrunkenGator : Gunny Highway : FetusAGoGo : clintster Botches : 04-29-12 (2002) : 05-14-12 (Vince Russo botch) : 06-18-12 (1004) : 07-23-12 (2008) : 08-13-12 : 11-26-12 : 01-27-13 (1004) : 02-17-13 : 04-07-13 (1004, 2008, 3012) : 08-19-13 (2008) : 09-15-13 : 03-03-14 (1004) : 04-07-14 (1004) Title Vacated or not awarded : 03-06-12 : 04-09-12 : 08-19-12 (did not make 1004) : 09-10-12 (Lawler gredunza) Category:Belts Larping Factions